His Last Chance
by PeaceAgent
Summary: In the beginning James was sure she would come to love him eventually. Now he asked for one last chance to convince her about his love... One-shot


Hello everyone!:) I just felt in the right mood to post something... And this idea was in my mind for quite a while so here it is. It's very improbable but it might get turned into a longer story... but it's more likely that it won't. I know that in the end they got together. This is just a story of before they got together and how Lily finally noticed James. I hope you enjoy the story...:)

* * *

><p>He looked at her and his lips tugged upwards. Lily really was the most beautiful girl in the world. And he loved her. It wasn't a love at the first sight despite what most people believed. He first noticed her when she joined them on the Gryffindor table after the sorting but at that time she was nothing else but another lucky child who got sorted into the best house in Hogwarts.<p>

The next time was after their first prank. She was the only one who dared to march up to their laughing group and scold them just like James' mother would. But Lily was actually much worse. That's when he learned that making Severus Snape incredibly attractive to every cat in the castle wasn't the smartest thing to do.

Then he started to notice her more and more. With the time passing by Lily would start to stand in their classes. All the professors would like her and everyone would love her.

At first he just admired her. Her courage, stubbornness and brilliant mind. Her beautiful eyes, hair and smile. It took a while to realize that he had fallen in love. But when he did he asked Lily out for the first time. And she turned him down immediately.

It hurt but he figured that in time he would make her fall in love with him. He tried to impress her. Girls liked cool boys after all, right?

In years to come he would often become disheartened. Would it really work? Should he just give up? But he couldn't. He loved her too much and Lily would realize that she loved him too. They were meant to be together. It was only a matter of time before she would learn to love him. And he had a lot of time.

So little time. He was becoming tired. Losing his will to fight. The attempts to ask her out were becoming fewer and fewer and it seemed like Lily welcomed the change. With every rejection it became harder to joke about it, to laugh at it. And to ask again.

The time was playing against him. Just one year and Lily would disappear from his life. And he couldn't let that happen, right? He had to fight for her heart. He had to fight. But what for? For another exasperated sigh, for another roll of her eyes? No, he couldn't give up. Surely she would love him if she just gave him chance.

She didn't and he was desperate. Lily was avoiding him more than ever. Maybe it was time to give up. She would be happy if he didn't bother her anymore. But he wanted just one last chance. He would tell her, confess everything. Then he would let Lily leave, knowing that he did all he could to gain at least a little bit of affection.

He pleaded with her, begged her to give him one last chance. And at last she did.

It lead up to that day, that hour, that place. There he was waiting for her. Lily was running a little late, probably delayed by some homework.

She didn't show up. He waited for two hours hurting more and more with every passing minute. Maybe it was Fate's way of telling him to give up. This was his last chance. He had wasted his last chance and now it was time to let her go. He felt cold. So very cold.

He left for the Gryffindor common room and he met Lily in a corridor. At first he heard just her beautiful laugh. Then she turned the corner with two of her friends.

He stopped just staring at her. Lily looked at him and then he saw a flicker of realization in her eyes.

"Oh, Potter, I'm sorry, I completely forgot..."

He stepped closer to her. He gave her so many years of his life. And she couldn't give him even few minutes of hers. He loved her so much and he just wanted her to love him back. His hand reached out cupping her cheek.

And yet at that day, that hour, that place he also felt something new. He felt the incredible urge to hurt her as much as she hurt him.

"You know what, Lily? I can't believe I wasted so many years on a bitch like you."

But seeing the pain flash through her eyes left him unsatisfied. It didn't alleviate the pain he felt, it made it worse. He couldn't do this.

His hand fell down to his side and he continued to the common room.


End file.
